theenclavefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blood Reaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Enclave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blood Reaper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Husky2413 (Talk) 01:26, September 17, 2011 Come!! Hi i am back come on the Enclave chat please we need to talkEnclaveoverlord 00:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blood i thought we got off on the wrong foot, so i made a page about you. :) Roxashasnoheart 05:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC)RoxashasnoheartRoxashasnoheart 05:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo Blood, good job on the Homepage. :3 The Pony Overlords are watching 14:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) [[User:DragonBorn96|'American Tragedy ']] Cammax Since the other 3 can't be bothered to do their job I would like to ask you to block Cammax. Block him in the same as you blocked -bleep96-. Just get rid of him. The Mare in the Moon The Pony Overlords are watching 06:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cammax Are you sure? According to his block log he was blocked by Husky on the 19th for only 3 days. And when I go to his User Rights it only says he's banned from chat. If he was blocked then he shouldn't have been able to make those bad edits yesterday and it should be saying "Blocked" next to his name. And it doesn't. ~The Mare in the Moon~ The Pony Overlords are watching 06:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Two Questions Hello Reaper. I'm glad you've answered, because you seem to be the most reasonable administrator here. First off, the issue with having most of your information come from the Vault is because it's plagiarism. You can use the information, but copying it directly, word-for-word, is an issue. Just thought I'd give you folks a heads up on that one. As for the Roxas issue, although he is an admin there are still measures that can be taken. For example, on the Vault we recently had to ban an administrator due to the fact that they had another account. Just because Roxas is an administrator doesn't mean that he can do whatever he wants and get away with it. As an Australian, I am deeply offended at the page he made and I do believe it should be taken down. If he keeps putting it back up again, just ask your bureaucrat to sort things out, because if any admin acted like that over at the Vault they would be stripped of their administrator status and banned, I assure you. I don't want to sound like an asshole, and I don't have anything against the people here or the wiki itself, but there are certain standards that administrators are expected to meet, and you seem to be the only person here meeting those standards. I hope that something is done about Roxas. Thanks for listening. Yes-Man. My page Would you kindly un-protect my user page? I'd do it myself but y'know. Oh and I'd like to apologize if I keep pestering you. I ask alot of you. Anyhoo, thankers again. The Stallion in the Sun The Pony Overlords are watching 20:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Request Granted Hi i only got back a couple of days ago and i saw your message and i think you are right you and dragon have been helping alot on this wiki and i need peole like you to help especaily when i am away like i have been so congratulations on the new roleEnclaveoverlord 04:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC)